Spreadsheets are commonly used for storing and presenting data. As used herein, the term “spreadsheet” refers to an individual data file that stores information in cells that, when presented by a spreadsheet application on a display screen, are arranged into multiple columns and multiple rows. A single spreadsheet may include multiple worksheets, each having its own columns and rows of cells. In some situations, a spreadsheet may include one or more empty cells (e.g., cells that do not contain any user data). A user may operate a device (e.g., a computer) that executes a spreadsheet application, and the spreadsheet application may enable the user to read a spreadsheet, edit the spreadsheet, and store (e.g., save) the edited spreadsheet.